One Caress
by holograffiti
Summary: Sam runs into Lenore again, a little later. It's his scent that does her in. For him, it's the trust she offers. Two could-be-monsters that see the humanity in eachother. Oneshot. M for a reason. Slight spoiler for s02/ep. Bloodlust.


**_Disclaimer:_**_  
When it comes to Supernatural, I own nothing except my mistakes. If I did own it, there would have been WAY more of Lenore._

_I also don't own One Caress by Depeche Mode, except on my cd's. I wish I did because ML Gore is a poet in the true sense of the word.  
Nothing at all like a hack like me._

_My BETA brings all the boys to the yard. Damn right, she's better than yours. ;)  
Em, you rock._

_**A/N:**  
I'm still writing my Glee-fics. Back in school and a bit busier, thus the rarer updates. This was just a way of relaxing my brain.  
Hope you'll like it!_

* * *

They ran into each other unexpectedly a year, or so, later. He hadn't been counting the months. Neither had she, but she recognized his scent easily when it drifted towards her through a smoky bar. It took her back effortlessly and rapidly to the night when he'd carried her to safety. Away from the man who'd wanted her death. Away from his brother whose eyes slowly opened to the idea that all who are cursed might not be damned.

She smiled as her nostrils savoured his scent and she watched him from afar and was quite content. The memories were vivid in her mind. Superfluously stabbing the pain into her chest as if it had ever left, when she remembered, mourned and revelled in the aspects of what had happened back then. So many emotions. More than she was used to.  
The undead aren't incapable of feeling, they just need a little bit more to have the emotions triggered. With Sam, it was like a punch to the gut and a sweet caress all at once.

And all because of his scent.

It's rather possible that she'd been happy to let sleeping dogs lie. After all, she'd seen what werewolves were capable of if they were prematurely awoken, and it wasn't pretty. He, however, had no such qualms. He spotted her a little while later as she was standing with her back to him and he bumped and slithered and "oh-excuse-me'ed" his way through the crowd and towards the toilet.

Something stopped him dead in his tracks. No pun intended. A tickle in the base of his spine. That feeling that had so many times saved his life and Dean's, but he wasn't afraid or even tense. Oddly enough it spread like rings on water to the very tips of his being, leaving him feeling relaxed and safe. Only one person ever made him feel like that and he knew.  
Her name flew from his lips before they even faced each other again.  
"Lenore…"

She shook her head slowly as her head turned and her eyes met his.  
"Sam. It's been a long time."  
He drank her in. For someone who spent his days hunting down and killing evil, she was a breath of fresh air. Her steady gaze, so trusting, was like band-aid for his bleeding soul.  
Without even making a conscious decision, he took a few rapid steps towards her and encircled her seemingly frail body in his strong arms, taking comfort in the way her silky hair stroked his cheek as she melted into his caress, silently accepting his need.  
They stood for a while, in complete and utter stillness, none of them uttering a word, neither of them moving a muscle until he unhurriedly let her go enough that she could tilt her head up to him and their eyes locked.

She was beautiful.  
Sam couldn't wrap his head around the enigma that was Lenore… Her unexpected softness, kindness and that trust in him that was so illogical, considering what he was and how she'd spent her entire afterlife hunted down like a rabid animal by people just like him, despite her constant efforts to do good, to be good.  
Her hair fell like a shadow (with someone else, he might have said silk or a veil… but with her life, perpetually hiding in the dark, it seemed more like a shadow to him) down her pale, muscular back and he wove his fingers through it, amazed by its thickness and how smoothly it hugged his fingers gently before untangling and slipping away.  
He felt his stomach cramp up as a big lump of uncried tears started making their way up from the depths where he'd hidden them away. She understood.  
"Come."  
Her fingers latched onto his and they left the bar hand in hand, out into the night that was her home.

With no explanations and no excuses, they walked leisurely back to his motel room. His big hand encased hers entirely and they both knew without a doubt that a fight between them would get extremely nasty. His skills and practice versus her raw strength and speed would make them formidable opponents, were they ever to go down that road. However, they knew just as doubtlessly that it was a moot point, since they would rather die in defence of one another, than ever raise a hand towards the other in anger. They just couldn't quite explain why.

As the door closed behind them, they stood eye to eye, just silently watching one another. Wordlessly offering up their trust, their care…

She moved first. With a small mewling sound, she stepped into him and got up on her tippy toes, pressing her mouth to his. Just as the last time, when he'd held her wounded, slender body in his arms and taken her to safety, he marvelled in how warm she was. It wasn't as if she was human. It couldn't be. No heart was beating inside her chest and no blood rushed to her appendages, flushing them and making them heated to his touch, but she still felt warm as she pressed up to him as if she absorbed the warmth from his body against hers, just as she'd absorb his blood or tears if they ever spilled on her.

His fingers drew lazy patterns on her back as his tongue met hers in a dance they both knew so well, but that still felt brand new and left them both in awe. Something fresh and clean about the way their bodies melded together, her slim, pale limbs against his tanned, muscular ones in a strangely natural tangle of arms and legs.

They walked, still entwined, slowly towards his unmade bad and when the back of her knees hit its frame, he paused, holding her up against his broad chest as his eyes searched hers for any sign of hesitation or fear. There was none. Just trust and awe that reflected his own feelings, so he gently lowered her down to the mattress. She remained motionless as he worshipped her curves with his eyes, his fingers following her every nonexistent vein as he explored her. There was nothing sexual about his touch, at first. He just transferred his gazes into feathery brushes of his calloused finger tips, but as her eyes grew darker with pleasure, his movements became bolder as he traced the outline of a pert nipple and inhaled sharply as it instantly hardened under his hand.

Her name was a breath, a prayer, a whisper on his lips and she countered it with his.

Suddenly, he was dizzy with the pent up desire he'd been fighting for so long.

They met in a heated kiss that begged for more. Fingers tugged and pulled at scraps of fabric as they carelessly stripped each other out of the restraining clothes that kept them from truly seeing each other the way they desperately needed to, and not until she lay naked in front of him, he stopped to watch her. His eyes moved adoringly across her long, muscular legs, the planes of her stomach, the gentle curve of her waist and the inviting softness of her breasts, unnaturally still without the movement of a breath but still so mesmerizing, before he met her dark eyes.  
"So beautiful…"  
She felt her stomach knot in that way that would have announced a flush of her cheeks, were there any excess blood in her system that could have performed such a reaction. Instead she held his hand to the curve of her cheek and smiled, the words barely audible as they were spoken.  
"Sam… Show me."

He obeyed instantly, bending down to capture her mouth with his own as his hands travelled along her smooth skin, stopping to deepen the caress every time he felt her body react to his fingers grazing a sensitive spot. She had to inhale each time his fingernails gently scratched just below her knee and when he bit down gently on the curve where her ribs met her waist, she buckled a little under his mouth. He couldn't help but smile against her silky skin as he let his fingers trail upwards, and his tongue drew a wet line down her stomach, circling her navel before he nipped at the crease of her thigh. As if she couldn't stop herself, her fingers dug into his scalp then but he kept ignoring the way her thighs had fallen open, to nip and kiss her hipbone, biting down at it gently and then licking the spot lovingly but when his fingers fluttered across the damp curls of her center and her body all but lifted off the bed, he didn't smile anymore.

His eyes were as predatory as ever hers as he claimed her, his big hands surprisingly precise as his fingertips flicked across her clit just as his mouth clamped down around one of her nipples, making her let out a breathy sigh that sounded like home.

When one of his long digits entered her, she cried out loudly and her legs shook with suppressed need that needed an outlet. She met his gaze and begged wordlessly for more, and he understood in that way that only Sam had ever really understood her. As if they spoke by touching and as if they were so far underneath each others skin that they knew, as well as they knew themselves, what the other craved.

His hot mouth closed around her clit, his tongue circling it while another finger joined the first inside her. He curled them gently upwards every time he withdrew, hitting that sensitive spot before he pushed his fingers back in. If Lenore had been the kind of girl who believed in God's blessings, she'd have thanked him for Sam's long fingers and how they reached so far inside her, their calloused planes stroking her inner walls and making her feel so good.

She could feel her inner muscles starting to contract already and her body arched off the bed as she met his thrusts in kind. Seeming to understand yet again what she wanted, Sam bit down on her nub gently and then flicked his tongue over it quickly as his fingers picked up speed, sliding in and out of her rapidly – never missing that elusive spot that made her shiver and shake as her body started building up for an earth shattering climax.

He thought, silently to himself, that he'd never seen anything so beautiful as Lenore as she came apart against his mouth, her body curving off of the bed and her thighs shuddering against his head as she cried out her release.

His erection strained almost painfully against the confines of the jeans he hadn't gotten out of before, his own haste to see Lenore naked either surpassing her need to strip him or (which might be more truthful) him having worn more clothes to begin with.

She reached up for him, pulling him down into a kiss that left her tasting herself on his skin. Mewling softly, she licked her own lips and then his, her eyes ablaze with lust as the earthy, irony taste lingered on her tongue. Rolling it like a fine wine across her taste buds, she smiled at his surprised expression.  
Winking mischievously, she pushed him onto his back and kissed her way down his sinewy, lanky body – so much harder and more scarred already since the last time they met – paying special attention to every single healed wound she saw on his golden skin until she hovered over his erection, still trapped inside the zipped fabric of his jeans, and he groaned when her eyes met his, and she licked her lips suggestively before slowly, so slowly, painfully slowly lowering his zipper and relieving him of the denim prison as well as his boxers.

Kicking them to the side, he watched her as she leaned in to draw the tip of her tongue across the head of his hardness, flicking it across the sensitive skin and then closing her lips around it. He let out a strangled cry as she bowed down, excruciatingly unhurriedly to take his entire length into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she went and gently scraping her teeth against the skin as she came back up.

As she kept up her ministrations, he had to concentrate hard not to thrust into her hot, wet mouth, and he felt the bedding rip under him as he clutched into it desperately – something that made her chuckle. The vibrations from the sound felt unabashedly erotic around his hard cock and he threw his head back, moaning out her name.  
The next thing he knew, she had straddled his hips, way too far up for his liking but close enough that he could feel the heat from her center radiating against the head of his erection and, for the first time in his life, he begged.

Their mouths met in a deep, tender kiss as she sank down onto him, enclosing him completely in her warmth and he held her against his hips for a little while, just savouring the feeling. He fit so perfectly inside her and his fingers dug into her hips as he prevented her from moving. He just needed to feel them like this for a second or two longer – joined in the most perfect sense of the word, his heart beating against her palms as she leaned in over him and her lips met his again. Her kiss gentle and sweet, her eyes warm in the cold neon light that snuck in between the curtains, painting her body in bright, bold streaks of colour as if she were an invaluable piece of art.

He watched her like that, branding the image into his brain, before arching upwards and suckling one of her nipples into his mouth while pinching the other with two fingers. The immediate contraction of her inner walls that rewarded him, and the accompanying swirl of her hips drew a grunt from his lips, muffled by the swell of her breast in his mouth and he unceremoniously flipped her onto her back and started driving into her hard.

Her legs encircled his hips and her fingernails dug into the skin of his back as he thrust into her, and there was no telling whose the moans and sighs were, when they touched and caressed and clawed at each other desperately. His tall body bent almost in half when he bit down on one of her breasts, his tongue drawing circles around the areola and sucking the tender nub as his fingers slid between their bodies, finding her clit easily and his fingers wiggling against it as his thrusts became more and more erratic the closer he came to climax.

Lenore's slender fingers, so much stronger than they appeared, were on his hips and his ass. She pushed him even harder into her and her eyes were closed as she threw her head back, moaning every time his hardness pushed into her.  
"Look at me."  
His voice was low and hoarse as he demanded her full attention. She reluctantly opened her eyes, unsure how much of this sensory overload she could take, and met the liquid heat is his as he offered her a tense but honest smile.  
"Come… for me?"  
She never understood how a man with Sam's occupation could still be so gentle and polite, but something about the sweetness of him always caught her with her guard down. As did it this time, and she felt a hot snake coiling and whipping in the pit of her stomach as his voice pushed her even closer to the edge.

He bit down on her neck at the exact point where her pulse would have thudded against his lips, had she been human, and he sucked the thin skin into his mouth. The simple act of branding, of possession, made her shake against him and cry out his name for the second time that night as she came violently around him.

He followed her across the edge, into blackness and oblivion.  
…and neither of them could help but acknowledge the strangely familiar irony in that.

They fell asleep, curled up together, as the radio played softly behind them.  
"_Oh, Girl, lead me into your darkness.__  
__When this world is trying it's hardest__  
__To leave me unimpressed__  
__Just one caress from you - and I'm blessed._

_I'm shying from the light,__  
__I always loved the night.__  
__And now you offer me eternal darkness."_

_

* * *

_

She's gone as he wakes up and he ignores the sharp tang of bitterness in his mouth, and the cold sadness piercing his chest. He accepts her absence without question, because he knows. Regardless of how she's gotten under his skin (or rather because of it), he hopes that they'll never meet again. Because no matter how hard he tries to hold on, to stay the hunter to her vampire – the one half of a pairing nature itself laughs at, she's become the only freedom he knows.

Next time, he's not sure he'll be able to resist her unspoken offer of darkness.


End file.
